


Day 116

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: After Y/N’s confession, Sam knows what he has to do.





	Day 116

“ _I think I love you._ ”

After Y/N had spoken those words, Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his in the small space of the booth. His lips pressed against hers, softly, slowly at first, because he was afraid she’d push him away.

He never meant to kiss her without her permission, he just acted on his sudden feelings. Before he knew it, Y/N’s hand was reaching up and wrapping around the back of his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. She molded her lips between his, her teeth dragging across the soft flesh of his lips as she moved. 

A week later, Y/N had moved all her belonging into a spare bedroom in the bunker - the room beside Sam’s. They were in the library, Y/N’s feet kicked up on the table as she paged through newspapers from across the country while Sam sat hunched over the screen of his laptop. His eyes moved up slowly, peeking at Y/N over the top edge of the greyed paper.

Her teeth chewed at her bottom lip, her pen tapped against the tip of her nose, and her eyebrows furrowed as she read through the New York Times, searching for a lead. Sam and Dean had been holed up in the bunker since the last hunt, and Y/N was itching to do something -  _anything._ Sam looked over her face again, watching her fingertips flick from side to side, moving the pen with them.

“Hey, what’re you doin’ for the rest of my life?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Y/N across the small table. Y/N returned his expression with wider eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?” She leaned in. 

“Yeah, you heard me.” He chuckled and stood, making his way around the corner to stand beside her. As Y/N moved to stand as well, Sam’s hand laid on her thigh and held her where she was. He dropped to one knee and snapped open a white ring box. 

It wasn’t much, and she knew he either bought it on a scammed credit card or with cash he’d earned hustling pool at a dive bar, but Y/N could not have cared less in that moment. Sam’s smile split his face as he looked into her eyes. 

“Will-” 

“Yes!” Y/N didn’t even let him ask his question, she just leapt from her seat and tackled Sam to the floor, peppering his face with kisses. “Yes, Sam. I will.” 

“You’re kind of being presumptuous.” He teased. “I didn’t even  _ask.”_ Sam cocked his head and Y/N stuck her tongue out at him. She laid her hands on his chest and kissed him deeply. 

“Well?” She breathed when she finally pulled her lips from his. Sam frowned in confusion. “Aren’t you going to ‘ _actually ask me’?”_  She mocked. Sam nodded and helped her back into her chair before retaking his place kneeling in front of her. 

“Y/N, we’re movin’ fast, but I love you more and more every day. You’re makin’ my life feel like it’s worth living for the first time in a long time, and I want that forever. Will you marry me?” 

“Yeah, I think I will.” She grinned as Sam slid the gold band - broken only by the sparkle of a single, circular diamond - onto her finger.


End file.
